


margaritaville on a loop

by birbwell



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay dads dancing, i dont know what im doing, the unnecessary repetition of Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville, very slight angst which has been badly shoehorned in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwell/pseuds/birbwell
Summary: set before Joseph's second date. Joseph offers to teach Lawrence how to dance."I'm just a chaperone. I don't understand why I have to learn at all," he protested."Because it's simply criminal to not be able to dance to the tunes of Jimmy Buffett," the man replied.





	margaritaville on a loop

**Author's Note:**

> hey there its my first time posting here and definitely my first time writing anything in a very, very long time so. i'm rusty and the work may be sub-par compared to others here lmao, but i do hope you enjoy!

The soft tune of Jimmy Buffett was almost enough to drown out the little voice in the back of Lawrence's head. Almost. 

 _Why are you doing this?_ _What if_ _Mary_ _walks in and sees us? What if-_  

"Lawrence? Are you alright?" A voice breaks him out of his stupor, and suddenly he finds Joseph's eyes staring straight into his. "You spaced out a bit there." 

Lawrence has to take another second to take in his surroundings. Toys are strewn about the carpeted floor, but there's plenty of space to move around now that the coffee table has been pushed back against the wall. A worn stereo is sitting on the coffee table, playing Margaritaville on a loop.  

Joseph had offered teaching him how to dance days before the local church dance after he found out Lawrence didn't know how to, which is why the two are standing in the middle of the room, swaying idly to the music. 

 _"_ _I'm just a chaperone._ _I don't understand why I have to learn at all,"_ _he protested._  

 _"Because it's simply criminal to not be able to dance to the tunes of Jimmy Buffett_ _,_ _"_ _the man_ _replied._  

In retrospect, it wasn't that compelling of an argument, but Lawrence isn't one to refuse a free dance lesson from a hot neighbor.  _Certainly nothing wrong in saying that someone's physically attractive, right?_  

He blinks once, twice, and nods. "Yes, sorry. Got a little distracted is all." 

Joseph gives his hands a squeeze and smirks playfully. "Whatever it is you're thinking about must be pretty distracting, because I just stepped on your foot and you didn't react at all." 

 _His hands are crazy_ _soft._  

Lawrence laughs dryly. "I have toes of steel." 

"And two left feet." 

"Ouch. True though." 

"No biggie," Joseph reassures as he leans past him to replay the song, "how about we try again without directions?" 

Lawrence smiles nervously. "Alright. It's pretty much just... stepping here and there, right?" 

Joseph chuckles, low and short. The sound of it turns Lawrence's heart into putty. "It's something like that. Just don't overthink it." 

Lawrence purses his lips when he takes hold of his hand. Joseph seems to hesitate at first, peering fixedly at their hands, before he curls his fingers and begins to move. 

Lawrence frowns, stares pointedly at their feet. The man treads the floor with an air of confidence and ease, and it puts him in awe- and embarrasses him a bit because he's unable to match his relaxed pace. It's a fixed pattern, it shouldn't be difficult at all- but here he is, hesitating every jerky step, and it's incredibly maddening. It's a ridiculous concern, but he doesn't want him to think that he was incapable of something as simple as slow dancing. What would Joseph think? 

 _He probably thinks I'm a fucking idiot. Good job._  

"Lawrence." He tenses and his gaze shoots up. It's only when he sees Joseph's troubled expression that he realizes he's been holding his hand in a white-knuckled grip.  

He quickly lets go, his gaze dropping to the floor, and sheepishly mutters, "God, sorry, I'm—" 

"—Don't overthink it," he repeats, his hand darting down to grab Lawrence's, "Forget about footwork. Look at me." 

Lawrence opens his mouth to protest, but instead lets out a sigh and looks up.  

"I did tell you not to think about it." Joseph frowns, brows knitting together. "Do you honestly think I'm a pro? I just... listen to the music and step here and there." 

"Step here and there," Lawrence echoes, lips curled in amusement, "so I  _was_  right." 

Joseph hums in agreement, and they continue. Lawrence makes it a point to let him lead, lets Joseph guide him through the motions. The man has never been good with spontaneity- with anything spontaneous ever- and has always tried to make every decision with thorough consideration- especially since Alex and he adopted Amanda. 

 _Especially since Alex died._  

He frowns tightly, pushes the thought aside, and focuses on the music and on Joseph. Not the right time to think about that. Not the right time to  _think_. But it's too late anyway- the hand in his feels strange and out of place and he finds it difficult to meet his eyes. 

"Am I really that ugly that you'd rather look down? Lawrence, I am pained," Joseph says, feigning hurt. 

Lawrence smiles bashfully, but half-heartedly, and pulls his gaze up to his eyes, raising a brow. "You're pretty handsome, don't worry." 

"Oh?" There's a flicker in Joseph's eyes, but he doesn't catch it.  

 _Oh. Fuck. Fuck I fucked up._ "Yes, don't fret your pretty face. I was merely looking down because I was too intimidated by your dashing good looks."  _What the fuck are you doing you're making it worse._  

"Really?" Maybe it's just the sunlight streaming through the window pulling tricks on him, but he swears that he sees Joseph's sky blue eyes glimmer and the corner of his lips pull up ever so slightly.  

Real or not, Lawrence's breath catches in his throat and suddenly it's a challenge to speak. "You- you're just fishing for compliments now." 

He laughs. "Perhaps I am." 

And suddenly his feet feel much lighter and his legs don't feel as clumsy as they were. It's much easier now that his mind is only on the music. Margaritaville on a loop. How does this man stand listening to it over and over again? 

It'll be stuck in his head for the days to come, but perhaps that's not necessarily a bad thing. 

________________________ 

A few minutes pass and the two decide it's enough practice for the day. Lawrence was disappointed that they were no longer going to do more of that (he would never admit that, though). The coffee table has been put back where it was, the stereo was stashed away, and now the men are chatting over glasses of orange juice in the living room. 

"And now, the student becomes the master. Told you you could do it," Joseph starts jovially, peering at Lawrence over his half-finished glass. 

Lawrence snorts, mumbling against the rim of the glass, "So I did. Sadly, I'll probably never use my newfound skills, like, ever. I'm still just a chaperone." 

"So just call me up and maybe we can do that again- put those skills to good use." Joseph's probably joking but there's a hint of something in his voice that betrays the thought. 

"Is that a normal thing friends do?" 

"Screw the social norms." They both break into laughter. 

He sets his glass down and settles into the plush couch, watching as Joseph nurses his. The room is quiet, but in his head, he can hear Jimmy Buffett singing about his fucking salt shaker for what seems to be the eleventh time. Despite its upbeat tune, it makes Joseph look forlorn when he stares out the window, watching the sun set- like he's looking out for his own Margaritaville. 

 _Does it have to be sandy beaches and vast seas, though?_  

"I mean. If you're up for breaking social norms, I could call you up and," Lawrence falters, because  _my God what if he was joking and I'm being stupid_ , "you know. Practice or do waltz if you're into that." 

Joseph blinks, looking a bit bewildered, and hesitates before replying, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind." 

"Now, we have to discuss using Aerosmith as a possible choice of music..."

**Author's Note:**

> yknow what's cool? joseph christiansen. also kudos and comments hah a


End file.
